Searching For The Light
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A Noir fan fiction. After the events that have come to pass, Mirielle and Kirika head off in their own direction away from the Soldats. But can they outrun the Soldats forever ?


Searching For the Light

Note: A Noir fan fiction. After the events that have come to pass, Mirielle and Kirika head off in their own direction away from the Soldats. But can they outrun the Soldats forever ?

"Fortune favors the bold."—Virgil

"It can be stolen, it can be broken, but as long as you never stop following your heart, the wounds will heal so you can take it back."—Kiddy Grade

Chapter 1—Girls, Interrupted

Kirika and Mirelle were living in the same house as 'sisters' under different names just in case the underground operation known as the Soldats would try to eliminate them or try seducing them into joining their ranks. Either way, it was death and the two women wanted nothing more to do with such a sinister, greedy organization. However, they had kept their guns on hand as well as plenty of artillery if assassins dared to tangle with them.

Life for Kirika and Mirelle was normal since the incidents in Corsica. These situations had been emblazoned in their minds and hearts and it was sometimes difficult to sleep at night. But otherwise, life was quiet for the 'sisters' and they were helping one another survive in an uncertain world. Every day was the same. They would go to their respective jobs, work hard, and return home to watch television, eat dinner, bathe in their hot springs outside their house and sleep in the same comfortable bed. This peaceful existence couldn't last forever, sadly. The two women were being watched from afar by mysterious spies who were waiting to catch them off guard.

One night whilst the two friends were snuggling close for warmth, Kirika sensed someone watching them.

"Mirelle, get down !", she said, forcefully pushing her down into the mattress and grabbed her gun, cocking it. The shots began firing and a bullet grazed Kirika's cheek.

The burn stung slightly, but the pain was of no importance. The hail of bullets rained in upon them. Kirika continued firing until she heard a groan of pain and the bullets stopped.

"We need to get out of here as soon as we can. It's far too dangerous.", Kirika stated, staying down low until they knew the danger had past.

"Tell me something I didn't already realize. I believe we are on the run from _them_ again. You know of whom I am referring.", Mirelle said, crawling along the floor to retrieve her gun. The shooting had stopped and Mirelle bravely looked out the window to see if anyone other Soldat assassins were around. The coast was clear and they could start their escape. They didn't have a lot of time to prepare, so the two friends left with some money, what little clothes they could carry with them and some rations if they became hungry. If they were lucky, caring people would take pity upon them and take them in as they wandered away from certain doom and ran away from the darkness and death that surely followed them wherever they went. Certainly, there had to be an escape from such peril because both of them knew they were only human and they couldn't outrun such an organization for the rest of their lives. With hope in their hearts, they continued their journey for a place where they would no longer need their weapons for protection and would be able to live fairly uncomplicated lives. If they were fortunate, perhaps they could make new friends, maybe even fall in love and have families of their own. The future was unknown, just as the present moments. Whatever they did though, they were certain they would have each other and would protect each other at the cost of their own lives.

Chapter 2—Searching For Sanctuary

Mirelle and Kirika continued to search for a safe place on foot by night. The suburban streets were difficult to navigate with scarce light, but the two women followed their instincts. This journey would not be without peril. More than likely there were more Soldat assassins that would either try to kill them or seduce them into joining their sinister ranks again. Neither was an option for the ladies.

Mirelle and Kirika found themselves in a sparsely populated forest where they came upon a quaint little cottage. Mirelle knocked on the door and an elderly woman named Eloise. Eloise took the women in and allowed them to stay as long as they wanted. Kirika and Mirelle were fearful that Eloise would now be in danger since they had felt the creepy sense that they had been followed and their trail had been lost in the dense fog and darkness of the secluded forest. They knew they had to continue moving before the sun rose for surely their pursuers would be on their trail again. Eloise didn't know what was happening, but she was glad to shelter these sweet young ladies and nurture them before they continued their trek.

When the dawn had arrived, Mirelle and Kirika had found themselves in the country where there were more people around. This would keep the would-be assassins at bay but they would be followed again once night fell. Mirelle and Kirika needed to ask for information from someone who knew the area better than they did. So, throughout the day, they asked villagers and were given the information they needed.

In the next town, however, the women came upon a difficulty. The suburban setting seemed to be blocked by a rather tall brick wall, topped off with barbed wire.

Not really looking forward to climbing over a brick wall waiting to get cut by the jagged wire, the friends had no other choice but to climb and evade the assassins. They weren't certain whether or not the Soldats had come this far to either kill them or lure them back into their clutches. The women didn't care if there was a present danger or not. Helping one another up the steep, tall wall, they made it to the top and hoisted themselves over.

Kirika fell to the ground first, falling upon her knees harshly. She didn't seem phased by the impact and waited for Mirelle to make the descent. She caught Mirelle and the two ran into the city, watched by some curious bystanders wondering why these two had climbed their wall to begin with. Yet, none of them seemed to care or mind that these two ladies were running throughout their town in search of a haven to call their own.

Chapter 3—A Gun, Just in Case

It was true that the Soldats were an organization that couldn't be erased with the passing of time. However, there was no possible way that they could track Mirelle and Kirika down. They had followed them in the wee hours of the morning, losing their trails.

Both women were very quick and cunning, so it wasn't too hard to elude the assassins that had followed them this far. The women had decided to leave their jackets behind in shambles, making the would-be assassins presume them dead. With any luck, the Soldat associates would take the bait and the women could begin living a new life.

However, nothing was really certain. There were times when Kirika and Mirelle were wide-awake at night, haunted by horrific images of their bloody past. These images would remain with them until they were put in their final resting place. Yet, the women knew these images were a part of them. They couldn't be eradicated. If it hadn't been for the fear and slight paranoia of immanent doom, they wouldn't have arrived in their tranquil sanctuary. Just to be on the safe side, they still carried their guns with them and kept them close on their nightstands before sleeping for the night.

In time, Mirelle and Kirika had lives of their own and were working different jobs. They saw each other from time to time and did typical things that friends did during the weekend. The two women were still very much like sisters and were very close. They had escaped the fate of becoming the _true Noir_. They were simply put, normal women with fairly normal lives and they looked forward to a promising future where their dreams could finally be a reality. Kirika, who still did not know what her true name was, had come to grips with her past and learned from it. She was pleased that Mirelle had stuck by her side no matter what and loved her for who she was. Kirika felt blessed to know such a friend, since friendships had been rare for her. But now, she was meeting more people and learning new things. She hoped she could follow her dreams. Even if she had to wear a disguise in the world outside of the sanctuary, it was well worth it. If she was fortunate, Mirelle would go with her and without a doubt they would never part.

Epilogue 

Kirika and Mirelle were able to live perfectly normal lives outside the sanctuary. Their "trick" of leaving behind tattered clothes had work. It was probable that there were other candidates for the _true Noir_. This didn't concern the women since they were presumed dead and this _true Noir_ would never come looking for them. Sooner or later they would come to know the ominous fate they had been dealt, but this was no matter.

Death was a constant, but the friends weren't concerned with that. They would have a peaceful, natural death when the time came. Thoughts like this didn't cross their minds now. They had their own lives and were free to roam the world and love those they came across without worrying if they would be alive tomorrow. It was a far less dangerous way of existence and they had kept their promise. They had searched for the light and encountered it. Now, they were basking in its light and nothing could ever take this freedom and harmony away from them.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

December 6, 2004


End file.
